Tutor Legal
by LautnerFFO
Summary: Eres una chicas que perdió a sus padres y ahora viven en un orfanato, después de esperar tu liberta, al cumplir 18 años, 6 meses antes Taylor Lautner te adopta y todo cambia
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis:**

* * *

Comenzar de cero era lo que _TN_ anhelaba, desde que sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente automovilístico, su vida no había sido la misma, luego de ser internada en un instituto para menores sin hogares, su única esperanza era cumplir los 18 años y salir de allí para aprovechar la millonaria herencia que sus padres le habían dejado.

A tan solo 6 meses de salir de allí recibió una no muy agradable noticia, había sido adoptada.


	2. Capitulo 2: Sorpresa

**Capitulo 1: Sorpresa**

* * *

"Green Island, boarding school; Long beach, California"

―_TN_, por favor presentarse en la oficina del principal en 5 minutos- anuncio la voz en el alto parlante

― ¿En qué te han pillado _TN_? pregunto la pelirroja

― No se― dije cerrando mi casillero― no he hecho nada ilegal esta semana, y aun así, no me han pillado en varios meses, 3 semanas mas y mi expediente estaría libre de imperfecciones― metí la camisa de mi uniforme por debajo de la cinturilla de mi falda, acomode mi corbata y subí mis medias, debía estar bien presentable para el director, o me retaría por tal tontería

― Veo que estas dispuesta a cambiar― río tensa, mi mejor amiga y mejor cómplice

―Ni tanto― levante mis hombros y los deje caer vagamente― solo que dentro de 6 meses exactos cumpliré 18, y podre salir de este infierno, me mudare a New York y comenzare una mejor vida

― Y te olvidaras de mi― hubo tristeza en su voz, no lo había dicho bromeando, como hacía cada vez que yo hablaba sobre dejar el internado y vivir por mi cuenta.

― Eso nunca, tu vendrás conmigo― dije entrando al despacho y dejándola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Allí estaba el director, sentado detrás de su gran escritorio, totalmente recto y con la mirada perdida en un pedazo de papel, con algo escrito en el supongo.

―Buenos días pez viejo― lo salude, negó divertido, su nombre era "James Smith"

― Siempre tan agradable _TN_ ― comento

― ¿Me has llamado, para hablar de mi empatía? ― no necesariamente, pero, sería un buen comienzo― sonrió

― Necesitaras se muy amigable si quieres salir de aquí, antes de tiempo

― Como si fuera posible―aun me mantenía de pie, observaba por milésima vez las fotografías que había en sus estantes.

― ¿Qué tal tus hijas?― le pregunte mientras sostenía la fotografía de las gemelas en mi mano

― Ellas están bien, un poco rebeldes por la edad, supongo, _TN_― me llamo, voltee a verlo

― ¿Podrías tomar asiento?― Me senté, acto seguido, bajo el papel que llevaba en sus manos y me analizo por unos segundos, yo también lo hice, se había convertido en un juego silencioso, algo monótono a mi parecer, ya que cada vez que iba a su oficina hacia lo mismo, buscaba la mentira en mi rostro, señales de que había hecho algo malo la última semana. Sonreí ampliamente, no encontraría alguna señal de culpa en mi rostro, me había portado bien, a excepción de haberme comido dos trozos de pizza en vez de uno, el viernes pasado, pero, eso no era tan importante.

El director James, era guapo, no más de 40 años, alto y su barba corta bien mantenida le daba un aire de chico malo, no estaba en mis intereses por su puesto, pero, era buena persona, amable y tenía una linda sonrisa. Estaba casado, era de esperarse y podría jurar de que le era fiel a su esposa, varias veces había visto como su secretaria le sonreía coquetamente, pero, el simplemente se limitaba a disimular la escena y meter la nariz en cualquier libro a la vista, y debo recalcar que la Srta. Hamilton, tenía un cuerpazo de muerte.

― Ve al grano james, aun no he olvidado la charla sobre drogas y alcohol de la semana pasada, y ni hablar de la de sexualidad, de verdad, antes de fumarme un cigarrillo en horas de clases, lo pensare dos veces, no vaya a ser que me valgan un trauma de por vida de como vienen los bebes al mundo― suspire frustrada y él no se limito a soltar un carcajada

― Tranquila, sé que te has portado bien, te llame para darte una buena noticia- bufe -la única buena noticia que quiero, seria, que me dijeras que hoy es 17 de septiembre y que puedo largarme de este infierno― la sonrisa sínica de james me estaba perturbando, sabía que estaba ocultando algo, era la primera vez desde que llegue al instituto que lo veía sonreír de esa manera, y no me estaba agradando

―Me asustas pez viejo, deberías borrar esa sonrisa antes de que piense que estas poseído y salga corriendo de aquí― dije dramatizando el miedo en mi rostro.

No hablo, simplemente me entrego la hoja que hace pocos minutos estaba leyendo, la tome en mis manos, estaba confundida, hasta el momento en que la leí.

Green Island, boarding school; Long beach, California― leí en voz alta― Jueves 17 de abril del 2011. Exilio de alumnado― lo mire extrañada, el sonrió ampliamente ― nombre, _TN_― No lo podía creer, me estaban exiliando de la institución, era libre, podría rehacer mi vida, no dude en sonreír lo más que pude, hice una pausa, tome aire y me dispuse a seguir leyendo hasta llegar al punto en que― nuevo tutor legal: Taylor Lautner― mi sonrisa se borro de inmediato.

No me estaban exiliando, era muy bueno para ser verdad, un tal Taylor Lautner, me estaba adoptando, y ya su firma estaba planteada al final de la hoja, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tire la hoja y me dispuse salir de allí, escuche a James llamarme, lo enfrente por última vez.

― Deberás hacer tus maletas, mañana temprano vendrá a buscarte- mis ojos se oscurecieron más de lo normal― sé que parece malo, pero, es la única opción, creí que te agradaría la noticia.

― Creíste mal-fue lo único que dije antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe y correr hasta mi habitación.


End file.
